


Tender Kisses - Spencer Reid x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring Spencer Reid, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Spencer Reid, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: You and Spencer had this awesome date planned. You were gonna have a great time and you were gonna tell your kids about it someday. It was that big.That is until you come down with the flu a few days before. Que Spencer Reid being the best boyfriend ever and staying with you. Even with all of your icky germs.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 81





	Tender Kisses - Spencer Reid x Reader

Today was supposed to be great. You know, a date with the best boyfriend in the world and probably the best food. You see, you and your boyfriend, Spencer, were supposed to go on a date to the nearby fall festival. It was in your hometown and you hadn’t gone in years. So you wanted to go with him. Make it even more special for you. But no. Some asshole decided to sneeze on you and give you the damn flu. 

You rubbed your puffy eyes as soon as you finished sneezing. You sniffled pitifully and groaned. You shivered from your fever. The doctor had said you had a rarer strand but it was still treatable. But the thing was, it was gonna take about a week or more. So you were down for the count for a week or two. And you hadn’t seen Spencer for a week because of the previous case. Now you wouldn’t see him for even longer. 

You clutched at the blanket around you, shivering again. You couldn’t go out with Spencer today. If you got him sick, he’d never forgive you. Him and his germs. You also didn’t want him to get sick anyway. He had a job to do. He didn’t have the time for sick days. You, unfortunately, did. So here you were. 

You grabbed your phone from your nightstand and checked to see if Spencer had texted you. He sure had. 

Spence -Hey, are we still up for that ‘fall festival’ of yours? I thought you were going to be here ten minutes ago. 

You felt your heart ache with longing for you not to be sick. As if you could will the sickness away so you could spend the day with him. But no. Mother nature decided you were gonna have a weekend inside. 

(Y/N) -Hey, Sorry. Something came up. I can’t make it. I promise I’ll make it up to you. 

You sighed and set the phone down on your nightstand once again. You didn’t tell him you were sick. You loved him, more than anything. But with how you were feeling, you didn’t feel like being babied or told the statistics of the flu you’d searched up on your own in an attempt to maybe hope you had a strand that went away quickly. 

Just as you began to try and relax into your blanket cocoon, your phone buzzed on the nightstand. 

Spence -Is something wrong? I can come over. 

Curse him and his kindness. 

(Y/N) -Kinda. But don’t come over. I’ll be okay. You’ve got work. 

You felt a cough coming and pulled your phone away from your face. You then let out a long series of throat-rawing coughs. You rubbed your throat in pain, finding your phone had buzzed twice since you began coughing. 

Spence -If something is wrong I want to come over. 

Spence -I’m off today by the way. 

You rolled your eyes. He was so stubborn. Guess that just proved how devoted he was. 

(Y/N) -You don’t wanna come over, trust me. Trust me on this. 

You finally just set your phone on vibrate and laid down in your blankets, shivering like it was the coldest night of the year. You smiled to yourself as you imagined Spencer’s most-likely response to that thought: 

“Actually, the coldest night of the year is the shortest day of the 365 day pattern. It’s called the winter solstice and it’s been used in a multitude of religions as a passage of time or a surge in spiritual presence.” 

You snickered and shook your head slowly. You for sure missed him and his statistics, no matter how sick you were. You groaned in your uncomfortable state and rolled over to ignore whatever buzzing might continue to come from your phone. You loved him, sure. But he was stubborn. 

An hour or so later you heard a soft knock at your bedroom door. You groggily opened your eyes and saw in all his glory: Spencer Reid, with his arms crossed and a playful look on his face. 

“So this is why you didn’t want me over?” He asked, teasing you as he got down onto your eye level. 

“Nghhh… What do you think? I’m sick,” You sniffled, holding back a cough. “I’m germ-y,” You croak. “And I don’t wanna get you sick. You can’t afford sick days.” You remind him. He chuckles playfully and reaches over, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I don’t care if you’re sick. You’re my girlfriend. If anyone has germs I want to be around, it’s you.” He teases, kissing your nose. You immediately turn your head to your elbow and sneeze, immediately rubbing your tired eyes. 

“What happened to my boyfriend and what did you do to him?” You asked softly. He laughed softly back, caressing your cheek. 

“He’s right here. And he’s going to take care of you, whether you like it or not.” He insists, giving you a playful look. You groan and shove him gently away, cuddling deeper into your blanket cocoon. 

“This is exactly what I knew you’d do. You’d take care of me instead of having a fun day out with Morgan or JJ.” You complain. “I don’t want you sick. All it took was one sneeze from a guy who didn’t even know he had it to get me sick.” You reason. “Imagine what a thousand sneezes from me will do to you?” You ask him, almost testing his germaphobia. 

Instead of the reasonable response of ‘Oh you’re right, I should probably go and leave you alone so I don’t get sick’ plus whatever statistic he found appropriate, he instead pressed a kiss to your lips. “Then I’ll take a thousand sneezes. Besides, Morgan is out with Garcia. JJ’s with her family. I-If I’m honest I’d like to be with mine.” He insists, making you blush heavily. 

“Spence…” You whine. 

“Don’t ‘Spence’ me. I’ll be right back. I’ll make you something to eat.” He promises before he stands up, kissing your head before he turns to head to your kitchen. You shook your head and smiled to yourself.   
He returned shortly after with a bowl of warm soup. He set it on your nightstand and pulled out a container of cough syrup and the bottle of medication I had left on the table after returning from the pharmacy. “You need to treat that cough along with your fever. These pills won’t do you much good if you don’t take them. Especially on an empty stomach.” He insists, pouring the exact amount of cough syrup into the measuring cup/lid. He lifted it up to your lips and indicated for you to open. You rolled your eyes again at his way of treating you like a child. However, you still opened up to let him pour the medicine into your mouth. 

It was extremely nasty. Which is why you preferred to just tough it out. Guess this is what you got for dating a guy so infatuated with statistics and facts. He knew what was best for you; even if you didn’t want it. You coughed and groaned at the taste, making him chuckle softly. You peeked open an eye and glared at him. He shook his head and sat on the bed beside you. “You still have these too. Ibuprofen, or acetaminophen is great at lowering fevers. So I added a few.” He explains as he puts a few pills in your hand. You groan at the brightly colored fever reducing pill in your hand along with the tylenol. You hated this part. You gave Spencer your best puppy dog-eyed look and slightly pouted your lower lip. Sure, you looked like a child. But you didn’t care. 

Spencer laughed at the look you gave him, picking up the cup of water he had managed to bring it as well. “You aren’t getting out of this, (Y/N/N).” He says heartily. You pouted fully, closing the pills into a fist and crossing your arms like a child in time-out for drawing on the walls. Spencer grinned at this, pressing a kiss under your ear. “Stop pouting or I’ll kiss that lip for you.” He teases, nipping at your ear playfully. You felt a small shiver run down your spine as you groaned. Why must he do that when you were sick? 

You huffed and took in a puff of air. You grabbed the glass of water, taking a swig before you put the pills in your mouth. You swallowed uncomfortably, almost coughing afterwards. You put the cup back into Spencer’s hand with a grumpy look. He smiled at you amused, an eyebrow raised the entire time. “There, happy?” 

Spencer grinned wider and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer as he whispered “Very.” 

You groan and try to shove him away. He instead just pulls you closer and presses multiple kisses to your cheek. “Stoppp…” You whine, a smile pulling at the corners of your lips. He smirked and pulled your head to lay against his chest. 

“No.” He persists, running a few fingers through your hair. You sigh, enjoying the tenderness of his fingers gently massaging your head through your hair. He hummed softly a tune you could only recognize as Bethoven’s Symphony number 9. Before you met Spencer, you wouldn’t have been able to differentiate one of Bethoven’s works from another other than a name you might’ve seen on youtube. Now you could tell just by the tone and rhythm. 

You closed your eyes and hummed along with him, forgetting a few parts that he helped you with. Thank god for his eidetic memory. Even in small moments, it helps. He kisses your head as he finishes with the tune, rubbing your shoulder through the blanket that hadn’t fallen from your left shoulder. Otherwise, you had no covering since the blanket had fallen and Spencer was warm. You whine softly as he moves, upsetting your comfy position. 

“You need to eat, you know.” he points out, having grabbed the bowl of soup he had brought in earlier. You didn’t feel like eating. Although your stomach growled in protest to that thought. You just didn’t feel up to it. But you ignored the feeling and turned enough for Spencer to spoon feed you. You never said you were a complete stubborn woman. 

Spencer smiled again as you let him lift the spoon to your lips. From the way he looked at you, you could tell it was his plan the whole time to spoon feed you. You swallowed the soup he helped you eat, humming at the warmth. You still didn't like being babied, but this felt nice. For some reason. 

"Why couldn't you just feed me while we were cuddling? That was comfy." You whined. He shook his head and chuckled, kissing your cheek instead as a response. 

You huffed when he didn't respond, taking a moment to take the new spoonful he had gathered in the metal spoon. "Spence…" you whined, only getting another playful chuckle in response. 

"You're only decreasing the probability that I give into what you want by begging." He informed. You pout again and let a small smile place itself on your lips. He grinned and kissed you gently. 

"Is my probability up now?" You ask, laughing a bit. He chuckled again, getting you another spoonful of soup. 

"Definitely." He says sarcastically. 

"No fair. And all I wanted was cuddles." 

"No you want to get out of eating." He rephrases your statement. You, knowing he was right, just took the spoon from him and shoved it in your mouth in protest. He let out a cackle of laughter, turning your head towards his face to press kisses on your cheeks. 

"You're too cute for your own good." He says with a sigh. You giggle in response and take out the spoon. Spencer takes this opportunity and grabs the spoon back from you faster than you could realize he was going for it. 

"Spencer!" You gasp in mock disbelief. He grinned again. You were surprised his face didn't hurt yet from smiling so much. You loved his smile, especially this cheeky one. But you didn't want him to know that right now. You were fake mad at him. For stealing a spoon. 

"What? I saw the chance and figured my probability of getting it back was more than 75%. So, naturally, I took it." He teases, poking your nose. You huffed and took the bowl from him gently and lifted it to your lips, sipping most of it. 

"There. No more soup." You huffed. But in the mix of your insistence to be stubborn, and your sick brain, you played right into his hands. He had wanted you to eat more, and you had. 

"Good. Now you can come here and cuddle with me." He says in a happy and teasing tone. You glare at him annoyedly and playfully. 

"Now you'll cuddle with me? Seriously?" You ask. He nods, pulling you close by your hand. 

"Cuddling, in it's more specific term has actually been proven to release oxytocin, which can help when you're sick to keep your symptoms from getting worse. They also have been proven to help with lessening pain with the distraction." He explains, petting your hair to help relax you. You hummed happily as he began to rattle off facts on cuddling. Anything that comes out of his mouth was something you wanted to hear. You just loved hearing his voice. Maybe there was some truth in the whole cuddling as a distraction concept. 

"Oh yeah?" You said semi-groggily. He smiled, kissing your forehead before speaking up again. 

"Yes, actually. It's proven to lessen stress and lower high blood pressures. The oxytocin released acts like pain blockers. It can help stop pain signals as well." He explains as he helped you to once again lay your head on his chest. 

"Sounds nice…" you reply tiredly. He smiled and adjusted you and him to lay near the head of the bed. 

"You know… it also helps with sleep. Lessening the presence of nightmares." He adds, knowing you were close to falling asleep. 

You mumbled a few words before they turned into incoherent mumbles. You curled up against his chest and clutched at his shirt. He couldn't help but admire how peaceful you looked. He didn't like seeing you upset in any form. Especially the one where you're sick. But he was glad to have been here for this one. 

He pet your hair gently again as he continued to hum. You were beautiful. Inside and out. And he was the lucky one to be able to see it all as much as he wanted. Especially this form of beauty: you curled up peacefully in his arms away from all the evil he faced every day. Though he couldn't keep it that way forever, although he would damn well try, he was going to protect you and hold you as close as your physical bodies would let you. And love you, more than the human brain was capable of comprehending.


End file.
